Episode 14: J-69 Begins
In a room that would appear to be a sadistic attempt at a business conference room; with spikey stone furniture, the walls being decorated with glass windows only to show skeletons swimming across lava rivers instead of a sprawling metropolis, and portraits of people being tortured, two large doors open and a deformed looking creature in a business suit escorts 7 Demons in. The 7 Demon Princes of Hell. The deformed man seats them all, bows, and heads out. Lucifer stands and begins "My fellow lords of the Kingdom of Midian, I call this meeting to state that our initial attempt at Operation: Harvest was a colossal failure." One in a business suit who seems to be composed of primarily bones and green acid slime states "I agree with Lord Lucifer, Echo's betrayal couldv'e been the downfall of our entire operation. But that doesn't mean I can forget that it not only was Lucifer's son who commited the act, but it was also his idea for the operation in the first place." Lucifer smirks at him "Lord Beelzebub, what are you implying? That I myself might have staged this act?" Beelzebub shakes his jelly-like head negatively "No, Lord Lucifer. I am only stating that if this operation fails we will have you to blaim." They all nod in agreement. Another Demon in a business suit sits up, this one looking like a medieval executioner with an iron Pyramid on his head. He says in a demonic language "What will our next course of action be?" Lucifer smiles coldly and replies "Good question, Lord Leviathan. With the help of one of Lord Asmodeus' Jackals, I shall produce a new offspring and continue as planned. This one, although far younger, will be more powerful." (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Saimaro opens a suitcase and reveals to Echo the contents of it, a glowing cube of awsome power. He explains "It's probably the largest Spiritual Bomb I have ever made by hand. Alot of souls were needed in it's conception." Echo smiled proudly and Lilith clasped her hands together "Time for operation J-69!" Echo stands up from his throne, his new assembly of Generals standing at attention. He turns to Lilith "Open the Hellgate, Lilith." She salutes him "Yes, sir." She places several dark red scrolls around the floor in different sections on a Pentagram, opens a black book and starts reading some dark inscriptions. A giant Hellgate rises from the floor. From the shadows a figure heftying a Scythe slips in a tape recording into the back of Rin's compartment and says "Rin, play me Das Englandlied." Her eyes light up and she responds "Very well." From her headpiece, Das Englandlied begins playing and she sings the lyrics in a harmonic tone. All the demons exit the Hellgate except for Lilith, who remains behind. She sits atop Echo's throne with a laptop and activates the Spirit Bomb's tracking signal. Echo turns to them "Hold off for the moment until the tracking meter can be completely restored." The dark figure, now revealing himself to be a long black haired man with red eyes, wearing a sleeveless tunic to reveal his Pentagram and upside down cross tattoos, smirks down at London. "Let's start with his girlfriend. Rin you take on his robot." Rin finishes singing Das Englandlied and pulls out a Minigun. "Yes, Wodas-sensei." She flies down toward the streets below. Meanwhile, Wodas pulls out his Scythe. "Let's play little kitty." He flies down as well. Saimaro, Joviah, and Sharkak follow after. Echo stays at his position and comments "Don't make me wait too long, Seireitou Kawahiru." Wodas lands in front of a pastry shop just as Mizumi and Matsuko exit. They look shockingly at him and he hisses "Found ya." He knocks Matsuko out with the blunt side of the Scythe. Mizumi crawls by her side "Matsuko-chan!" Wodas smiles above her "Hey cutie, wheres ya boyfriend?" Mizumi clenches her teeth and throws three throwing daggers at him. He blocks with his Scythe and presses the end of his Scythe against her hand. He then stomps his boot on her other hand, immoblizing her. She cries out in pain as he presses his heel against the joints of her fingers, nearly breaking them. "I'm not gonna ask again. Where is Sadow Yatsumaru?!" She spits on him, sending him into a rage. He grabs her by her throat and choaks her while lifting her into the air. He raises his Scythe into striking position. "Say goodbye bitch." He is immediately blocked by Sadow, who exclaims "Goodbye bitch." With a single swing he sends Wodas flying into a wall. He holds Mizumi close to him while examining her hands. He notices they are bleeding "Are you gonna be okay?" She nods and confirms "Yea, just kick his ass." Sadow sheathes his sword and pulls out his guns. Wodas stands up from the debris. "We meet at last, Sadow Yatsumaru." Before Sadow has the chance to speak he hears an explosion from a nearby Avenue. He turns to see Len fighting a female version of himself. She leaps up in the air and sprays the ground with fire. Len fires several rockets up at her, to which she manages to dodge each. She lands and aims at him as he aims at her. He asks with his finger tight on the trigger "Who are you?" She replies with an expressionless face "I am Rin Kagamine." His eyes light up and she confirms "Yes, I know. You are Len Kagamine. And now that names are out of the way it is time for me to dismantle you," She fires at him, to which he runs across a wall to dodge. Joviah enters the training field behind Castle Alexander, only to have to jump to the side to dodge a surprise attack by Kane. Joviah smirks at him and says "Still a roaring brute I see." Kane raises his Claymore to face off against the Bishop traitor. Joviah moves his fingers a bit and the wires unfirl. "Bring it on, big guy." He twirls his hands and the purple wires soar toward Kane, who guards with his Claymore. They wrap around it tightly and Joviah's face lights up. Kane swings it back and Joviah is pulled toward him. When in reach Kane backhands Joviah across the face so hard he goes flying in the opposite direction. Kane follows it up by twirling his Claymore above his head in circles, thus twirling Joviah around. Finally Joviah lands into a wall. Kane pulls his Claymore back again to follow up the attack, but when Joviah reaches him he leaps onto his shoulders and covers Kane in the wires. He smirks with half of his head bleeding and tugs a little. The wires tighten and slices millions of cuts on Kane's body. He falls to his knees. Joviah leaps to the ground and says to him "Now suffer my former comrade." Saimaro carries the suitcase into a cafe' only to be met by Yami and the Psions. His eye opens wide and he starts to turn around for the door. Yami pulls out his Tomahawks and shouts "Get your ass back here." Saimaro stops and sighs "Must we do this?" Yami nods "Yes." Saimaro turns around and pulls out two grenades. He pulls off the pins and throws them at the Psions. "Very well!" Both are prepared and use Telekinesis to stop the grenades in midair. They follow it up by sending them back at Saimaro, who takes cover behind a table. They explode and send him flying throw the window. He gets up rubbing his head in pain "Ow!" Yami smiles "It's your own fault for sending us explosives." Saimaro becomes offended and remarks "How dare you mock my creations!" Yami shrugs "Whatever." With teeth clenched Saimaro pulls out another grenade. "I'll make you pay..." Meanwhile inside Castle Alexander Steel and Xander guard the Queen and Princess. Sharkak, who's head is covered entirely with tape-looking bandages aside from his eye, kicks down the door. "Knock, knock." They both immediately draw their swords and prepare for battle. "Remember me fellas?" They both surprised to hear Sharkak's voice again. Xander remembers him "You..." Sharkak smiles through his bandages. He unsheathes his Cleavers and charges at them. In the skies above London Seireitou climbs a tower to see the portal. He notices Echo standing on air, watching the battles ensue below. He clenches his teeth in anger. "Echo..." (Ending vid plays)